warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Nibby the Bird/FrostClan and EmberClan Chapter 6
Here it is! Chapter 6 Dropstar jutted her back leg out, aiming for the fox’s nose. She missed, but the canine swerved away from her, straight into claws of Goldenshine. “Come on!” Frozenclaw was calling. The silver tabby she cat pounced on the predator’s tail, watching it howl just as Goldenshine threw his front legs around the fox’s neck and wrestled it to the ground. Dropstar yowled with victory, but was cut off. The snowy white fox pressed against the heavy warrior on top of it and managed to wriggle free, hissing and spitting. “He’s not backing down!” Dropstar cried as he scattered snow into the patrol, lashing at Goldenshine. The other warriors tried to interfere, but the fox would not move his pointy snout and teeth away from the amber warrior, who coughed snow out as he was pushed back onto the ground. ' '“Wait!” came a cry. Bursting through the dark bushes came a small grey tom. “Wolfpaw!” Woodfleck yelled through the growls. With a final heave, Goldenshine managed to shove the fox a tail length away. Wolfpaw approached from the white foxes other side, and pounced on it, scratching its flanks. The fox stepped sideways and tripped, giving Wolfpaw enough time to rake his sharp claws down its underbelly. The tod-fox flipped onto his feet and curled his lips, letting the hint of fang show through. Even the warriors surrounding the clearing stepped back, but Wolfpaw glared at it directly in its black eyes. The apprentice sprang into the air, landing on the predator and raking his claws on its back The fox bucked his neck and flattened his ears in submission, and scrambled fast to his paws before running off. The patrol cheered, helping Goldenshine catch his breath and congratulating Wolfpaw. ' '“How did you know we were here?” Dropstar asked him. ' '“Our hunting patrol heard. I came first, and, well, I was gonna help Goldenshine,” the apprentice declared. ' '“How about we go back to camp and celebrate?” the leader offered. Dropstar gathered up the warriors and headed back to the camp to celebrate the defeat of the vicious fox. ' ' “Wolfpaw!” cried Grassbird. The orange-and white she cat frantically smoothed the scruffy fur on Wolfpaw’s head. “I’m glad you’re alright. Woodfleck told me you fought a fox!” ' '“Yeah,” smiled Wolfpaw, shrugging to seem casual. ' '“He saved me, too,” rumbled Goldenshine. ' '''Dropstar explained what was happening to Needletoe and Creamwing, who looked as though she was about to say something but stopped. The elders padded out of their dens to see what the fuss was all about. ' '“I’m glad the patrol is okay,” Dropstar said to the warriors, “because I think tonight is worthy of a ceremony!” The bulky she cat leaped onto her stump and prepared to greet her clan. Warrior ceremonies were important to FrostClan cats, especially Dropstar. “Let all cats able to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!” The Caretakers, who had probably already heard about the victory surrounded Wolfpaw in the clearing and waited expectantly for Dropstar to speak. The white and tabby leader cleared her throat as they prepared the camp for the ceremony. “I, Dropstar, leader of FrostClan, call my ancestors to look down at this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of our code and I promote him to a warrior tonight.” ' 'The crowd cheered and Grassbird licked her son’s forehead. The other caretakers immediately grasped the Warrior’s Feathers from the Ice Ridge and gently wound them around the new warriors ankles and arranged them in his small, tufted ears while Hareflight and Shrubfoot prepared for the ceremony. “Wolfpaw,” Dropstar continued. “Do you promise to uphold our ancient values and protect FrostClan at all costs?” ' '“I do,” Wolfpaw answered confidently. ' '''“Then I give you your warrior name. From this day forward, this apprentice shall be known as Wolfstreak for his quick thinking and defenses. I honor your virtue, and you will be welcomed as a full warrior of FrostClan.” Wolfstreak climbed onto the roots of the stump and licked Dropstars shoulder, the clan cheering behind him. Dropstar smiled at him, before letting him go back down into the crowd, which was now chanting the new warriors name. ' '''Dropstar roared to confirm the ceremony and watched the Caretakers step aside to let the warriors through. Goldenshine and Woodfleck stood on either side of him as they escorted him to the Vigil Branch, a thick fallen tree limb. Wolfstreak hopped onto the highest point and stood with his chest puffed, yellow eyes straight ahead. As per tradition, for a night, the new warrior would wear his new name and stand as the tallest cat in the Clan. ' 'Dropstar could distinctly remember her warrior ceremony--she had become a warrior a few weeks before Falconflight, giving her the spotlight and all of the attention as she went from Droppaw to Dropwhisker. She had been giving the Warrior Claws of foxes and dogs rather than Wolfstreaks’s feathers. Every time an apprentice was made a warrior, medicine cat, or Caretaker, he or she was given an object as a symbol of their deeds. Claws meant strength in battle, feathers meant cleverness and speed, leaves meant freedom and power, and flowers meant kindness and nurturing (most Caretakers were given flowers). Falconflight had received feathers--falcon feathers, of course. ' 'Dropstar glanced around the camp. Where was he? He loved ceremonies, really of any kind. He should be here. “Excuse me,” muttered Dropstar as she jumped down and pushed her way through the crowd. She pushed past Frozenclaw and Pinetail to find Falconflight crouched under the Hailstone. ' '“Oh, hey Dropstar,” he mumbled. ' '“What are you doing under there? Hiding from someone?” His sister laughed to ease the tension, but something wasn’t right. ' '''Falconflight sighed. “Snowwhisker’s gotten some bad news. Well, I have too,” he admitted. “We can’t have kits. I can’t, that is.” 'Dropstar let out the breath she was holding in. It wasn’t as bad as she thought. But this wasn’t good for the clan. This was the kind of thing aspiring leaders never thought they had to think about, when it was all battles and such, but Dropstar had learned she was bound to her clanmates ore than the fight. Her teacher Dapplestar spoke of political wars and conflict with others but always told her niece that taking care of her own clanmates was something you could only learn. “Well, is Snowwhisker alright?” she asked her brother. ' 'The tom emerged from his shelter. “She’s okay. But upset. I think she just needs to think it through.” He stared at the dirt, and Dropstar realized the conversation was over. ' '“Alright. I guess I should talk to the patrols, then. And, uh, good luck.” Dropstar flicked her tail to wave goodbye and hurried after her warriors, expecting her for another patrol. ' Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)